


Kuvira Week by Angel

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting with Bending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kuvira Week, Kuvira Week 2015, Kuvira Week 2k15, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Kuvira Week 2015. Summary, categories, ratings, and relationship tags will be updated as each story is added through out the week.</p><p>Day 1: Childhood- Kuvira the Boss<br/>Day 2: Redemption- Spiritual Awakening<br/>Day 3: Regrets- Line in the Sand<br/>Day 4: Dancing- 1, 2 Step<br/>Day 5: Forgiveness- Visitation Rights<br/>Day 6: First Love/Ambition- Kuvira Punch<br/>Day 7: Fierce/AU- Best 25 out of 27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Childhood - Kuvira the Boss

“You’re too bossy, Kuvy!”

Eight-year-old Kuvira shook with anger as a lump rose up her throat. She threw the ball she was holding to the ground. It bounced up and flew towards Wei, or was it Wing. She wasn’t too sure since she didn’t stick around long enough to see who had gotten injured. As she stomped away she heard a cry of anguish before footsteps faded in the opposite direction, along with shouts for Su. Baatar Jr called after her, pleading for her to stay, insisting that his brother’s didn’t mean to make her angry.

She tensed up when she heard the matriarch of Zaofu’s response. Kuvira had only been warned numerous times about playing too rough. She definitely didn’t want to stick around to find out what her punishment would be. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she picked up her pace and ran out of the courtyard, the bottom of her green dress billowing up behind her. Her two long braided pigtails slapped against her back with each step.

Her lungs burned as she forced herself to continue to run. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was headed; she just knew that she needed to get away as fast as possible. Kuvira ran until she found a nearby bench. She took a seat, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Hey little one,” a voice called out. Kuvira looked up before shielding her eyes from the glare. The creaking of metal caught her attention as the person moved to sit next to her. Kuira looked up and gasped when she spotted the triple points on the helmet. “Why are you crying?”

Kuvira scowled. She wiped her eyes with her fists, before crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not crying,” she snapped. The captain chuckled a bit before pulling her helmet off of her head. A long braid fell from underneath the helmet and spilled down her back. The end lightly brushed against the ground. Kuvira glanced at the helmet out of the corner of her eye.

The captain noticed her staring at the headwear in her hands. She used her sleeve to buff a small scuff mark on the helmet. “Would you like to try it on?” the captain asked, continuing to clean the metal in her hands. The metal shined more brightly underneath the sun as it was wiped down.

The eight year old looked over at the captain of the Metal Clan with a weary eye. “Why are you being nice to me?”she asked quietly. “Everyone hates me.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Kuvira scowled even more. “They always say I’m bossy.” As the breeze picked up, a few strands of her blew into her face. She sighed hard through her nose before dropping her arms to her side. She gripped the bench with her hands before swinging her legs. “No one wants to play with me,” she admitted quietly.

“There’s nothing wrong with speaking your mind.” The captain picked up the helmet and held it out towards Kuvira. When the young girl didn’t take it, she tapped it lightly against her shoulder. After a few more moments of scowling, Kuvira held the helmet in her hands. She stared at her reflection in the metal as she held the helmet lightly in her hands. She turned it around, one direction and then the other, as if she were holding something as fragile as one of the metal statues in Suyin’s bedroom.

“The boys think that.”

“They’re boys,” the captain answered with a click of her tongue. “They probably don’t like the idea of a girl being better than them.”

“I was winning.” Kuvira smiled. 

The captain reached out and ruffled the girl’s hair. “You’re only bossy to them because you aren’t afraid to speak your mind,” she continued. “That’s a good quality to have.”

“Kuvira.” Suyin’s voice floated over the wind.

“Oh no,” Kuvira groaned. The captain noticed she shrank back a bit. She stood up and signaled to the matriarch of Zaofu before looking down at the girl with an amused smile.

“Are you in trouble again?”

“Yeah,” Kuvira answered with a sigh. She hopped down from the bench before looking up at the captain with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt him…too much.”

“Kuvira,” Suyin called out. The girl turned and looked over her shoulder as the older woman walked towards them. Kuvira lowered her eyes as Suyin stooped low next to her. She continued to look away, before flinching when she felt a hand run through her hair. She wasn’t sure when her braids had loosened. “Would you like for me to braid your hair?”

The eight year old nodded, but remind quiet. If anyone were to hear their conversation, they would just think Su offered to do a simple task. Kuvira knew, that with her long hair, if she were to have it braided it would give them plenty of time to talk about what she did and the repercussions. 

She looked over at the captain of the Metal Clan before holding out her helmet to her. “Keep it,” the captain answered with a shrug. “It’ll be yours one day.” Kuvira looked at her in confusion. “I’ve been in your position before. You don’t get to be the leader of the Metal Clan by being timid.”

Kuvira brightened before holding he helmet tightly against her chest. She turned to Suyin before pointing over at the captain of the guard. “Will you braid my hair like hers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having all of my entries for Kuvira week to be (short) one-shots, however some of them may, in a way, be the first chapter, or a sneak peek, to stories I’d like to write later.
> 
> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	2. Day 2: Redemption- Spiritual Awakening

"Let's try to meditate," Korra suggested while lowering herself to the ground. Kuvira did the same, but eyed the Avatar as she got comfortable. "I know what you're thinking, and I'll guide you through it," she said as she crossed her legs.

"Okay, how does this work?"

Korra shifted her legs so they were in the lotus position. "Do what I do. The lotus position is the most simple and most common position to meditate in." She waited patiently as Kuvira followed her instructions. "Try to keep your back straight. It may feel a bit uncomfortable but slouching will make things harder. Try to relax as well." Korra smiled softly as Kuvira took a deep breath. She positioned herself into the right stance and then looked over at the Avatar.

Korra nodded once before pressing her fists together. Kuvira did the same, but frowned a few moments later. She then placed her hands into her lap and laced her fingers together. She took another deep breath. "Good!" Kuvira jumped when she heard Korra's words of encouragement.

"Meditating is all about your breathing; your own breathing," Korra continued. "Of course, I can still guide you if you'd like. Or would you want to try it on your own?"

Kuvira forced herself to look into Korra's eyes. She expected the Avatar to look away, but was surprised as Korra's eyes softened a bit. "I trust you," she muttered. "You can guide me."

"Focus on your breathing," Korra said softly. "Just relax and try to empty your mind." Kuvira took in a quick deep breath before relaxing. She let her leg muscles relax into the ground. A fly flittered by her ear. She rapidly shook her head. The buzzing quickly went away. Kuvira forced her eyes to shut tighter and focused back on her breathing. She targeted her attention on the rise and fall of her chest.

The buzzing sound retuned. Kuvira grunted as she turned her head this way and that to get rid of the insect. She felt its tiny feet land on her nose. She blew hard out of her nostrils before shaking her head harder. A second later, she let out a cry, before opening her eyes and waving at her face. Korra opened her eyes a few seconds later and watched as Kuvira shooed the bug away.

"This isn't working," she said. She rubbed her forehead before slumping forward.

"Take my hands," Korra held her palms out. Kuvira looked at them before looking up at Korra. She licked her lips before placing her hands into hers. She sucked in a harsh breath when she felt warmth radiating from her palms, in stark contrast to hers. Korra traced her thumbs on the back of Kuvira's hands.

"Breathe with me," Korra said gently. She then closed her eyes and started to breathe in a pattern. The earth bender watched for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and following her example. "Try to empty your mind, but also focus on some sort of energy. Something you're familiar with."

Kuvira felt herself sinking. She tried hard not to make any sudden movements. She took a deep breath, focusing on what she desperately wanted to see: a reformed Earth Kingdom. She sunk faster and deeper. She gasped, but didn't hear a sound come out of her mouth. She didn't even hear Korra's voice anymore. She didn't hear or feel anything, except focused on breathing.

A light appeared through the darkness. Gradually it grew bigger and bigger. It stayed at a distance for a second, and then careened towards her. Before she could get a good idea of what the light was, an image flashed across her mind.

_A bustling Earth Kingdom, its inhabitants cheerfully engaging each other in conversation. Zaofu gleamed underneath the sunlight, sparkling as far in the distance as the eye could see. The bright blue sky, clear of any clouds, stretched across the landscape._

_Avatar Korra stood in the center of the city, smiling warmly, her short bob blowing gently in the breeze. She held out her hand, and a pale hand reached out and took a hold of it. It was unmistakable that the hand was hers, there was a birthmark on the side of her thumb. Everything Kuvira was looking at, was through her eyes. The bright colors, the pleasant greetings, the normality of the city._

_"Are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?" The Avatar's words echoed around her. Kuvira looked down at her wrist, a pair of handcuffs were pressed tightly into her skin. A second later, the unhooked themselves and fell to the ground with a light ping. The colors around them instantly brightened, surrounding them with warmth and serenity._

_"What did you say?" Kuvira whispered._

"Are you ready…for the first day of the rest of your life?" Korra asked quietly. Kuvira slowly opened her eyes, focusing in on the woman sitting opposite of her, staring at her with a look of compassion as well as worry. Her dark arms were pushed past the cold grey bars, holding Kuvira's hands tightly in her grip.

"I have to start somewhere," Kuvira muttered. Korra nodded before releasing her hold, and getting to her feet. Kuvira shifted the orange clothing against her body before walking over to her cot, sitting down in the center. She pulled a small notebook out from underneath her threadbare pillow, her hands shaking against the draft. Opening the notebook, she smoothed out the first page and began to write.

"Kuvira," the Avatar said gently. "As long as you continue to trust me, the Earth Kingdom will be back to what it was." She paused and bit her bottom lip. Kuvira looked over at her in surprise, a faint blush smeared across her cheeks. Korra looked down at the handcuffs wrapped around the earth bender's wrists before shifting her gaze.

"It'll never be the same," Kuvira muttered, slowing down her writing speed. "You're the only one who is willing to help me through this."

"It's a start," she answered simply. "I know that once you get out of here, people will look at you like I do…as a human." Korra half-smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Kuvira hummed a response but didn't lift her head. She heard Korra's footsteps over towards the door of the room. She listened as the Avatar called out, saying she was finished with her visit. It wasn't until the door opened and closed that Kuvira found herself smiling. The idea of having one person, even a friend, would make the steps of rejoining society that much more tolerable.

The earth bender sighed deeply before looking at what she had written in her notebook:

_Day 1 – Republic City Jail_

_Only 7299 days to go…_

_…thank you, Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	3. Day 3: Regrets - Line in the Sand

“I have a surprise for you,” Korra said. Kuvira frowned as she watched the Avatar stand in front of her, with her hands behind her back. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Kuvira demanded.

“That’ll ruin the surprise.”

The earthbender cocked her head to the side, toying with one of the pages in the book she was holding. Her index finger traced over an old crease in one of the page’s corners. “Why would I want to be surprised?”

“…Because you’ve had a full year of freedom,” Korra answered with a shrug. “I thought that’d be pretty special.”

“Not many would share your sentiment.”

“But you will, so come on.”

“Fine.” Kuvira sighed. She closed the book she was reading, before getting up and crossing the room to put it back on the bookshelf. When she turned, she jumped as Korra stood behind her, rocking back and forth. “What do you have behind your back?”

Korra moved her hand and held out a blindfold. Kuvira looked at it with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes. “This isn’t going to end up like last time is it? Where you took me to that pro-bending match…a day early.”

“So I was a little overzealous, but this time it’ll be perfect.” Korra stepped around Kuvira before placing the blindfold on her eyes. “Trust me.” She quickly tied a knot at the back of her head before waving a dark hand in front of Kuvira’s face. “We aren’t going far.”

Korra held out her right arm, before taking a hold of Kuvira’s hand and putting it on her elbow. “I already do,” The metalbender grumbled as she followed the Avatar out of the house and into the open city. While Korra wanted to direct her, Kuvira easily dodged cracks in the sidewalks, small steps, and other people with the help of her seismic sense. Whether or not Korra knew she was using her ability, she didn’t let on but continued to pull her along. 

Kuvira frowned and pulled Korra to a stop as her seismic sense only showed her black. Korra chuckled a bit as the earthbender took a small step forward, testing the ground with the ball of her foot. The Avatar bent down and tapped Kuvira’s left ankle. When she lifted her foot, Korra quickly slipped her shoe off. The earthbender placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder to keep her balance as she lifted her right foot.

“Okay, I’m going to pick you up now,” Korra said. Kuvira nodded once before feeling her legs being swept out from underneath her. Instantly, she wrapped an arm around the back of The Avatar’s neck. She frowned as a salty smell entered her nose.

“We’re at the bay, aren’t we?” Kuvira asked. She let out a yelp as Korra groaned, dropping her arms. She quickly reached her other arm up and latched it around The Avatar’s neck as her feet were gently lowered to the ground.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” she muttered before taking off the blindfold. 

“Then next time, I suggest you get me ear plugs and a nose stopper.” Kuvira blinked rapidly before letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. Korra nudged her in side before taking a seat on the ground. Kuvira slowly lowered herself down next to her before digging her toes in the and. She sighed happily before wrapping her arms around her knees.

“One year ago, you created that,” Korra said, nodding to the golden Spirit Portal off in the distance. 

“I created destruction and chaos,” Kuvira muttered.

“And out of it came something beautiful,” she insisted. The metalbender looked over at The Avatar, who was staring out at the water.

“How are you and Asami doing?” she asked.

Korra exhaled through her nose before looking over at Kuvira with a half-smile. “We’re going strong. Not to say that we don’t fight.” Her smile faded a bit. “We had one before I came to get you.”

“About her father?”

“And you.” Korra leaned back on her hands and crossed one leg over the other. “She understands but is also upset.”

“That’s understandable,” Kuvira answered with a shrug.

“Don’t worry though; she’s warming up to you. She’ll actually speak your name now,” Korra chuckled a bit.

“Again, understandable,” the metal bender muttered. “I deserve it.”

“If there’s one thing I know about Asami, is that no matter how long it takes, she’s a very forgiving person. One day she’ll accept you as my friend.” Korra brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

“Just don’t expect me to drop by the Sato Estate,” Kuvira said, drawing random lines in the sand with her finger.

“I kind of expect you to go to Zaofu when your city detainment is over,” Korra commented.

The metalbender snorted. A second later she let out a loud sneeze, blowing some of the sand in Korra’s direction. She wiped at her nose before uttering an apology as The Avatar threw her head back and laughed, commenting that she hadn’t known her to be a sandbender. “Why would I go there?”

Korra cleared her throat before wincing. “Because _he’s_ there,” she said quietly. Kuvira placed her hands into her lap, clenching her jaw.

“Have you heard-”

“About his new fiancé?” Kuvira asked. She turned towards Korra with a raised eyebrow. The Avatar nodded slowly, her blue eyes filled with compassion. The metalbender rolled her eyes before turning away. “Yes, of course. There was a spectacle about it in the paper.”

The two sat in silence as the water splashed up on the sand at the sides of the bay. Kuvira reached into her pocket and pulled out a platinum ring. She rolled it around in her hand like a pair of dice. Korra watched in surprise as she drew her arm back before throwing the jewelry high into the air. It fell into the bay with a light splash, the ripples on the surface disturbing the serene environment.

Kuvira felt water hit her hand. She glanced up at the sky, confused as to how it could rain when there was no cloud in sight. The metalbender jumped lightly when she felt Korra’s thumb move across her cheek. Normally, the Avatar would be fixated on her birthmark, but her touch felt different. Korra’s thumb swiped across her cheek.

Another drop of water fell, but this time it hit her left hand, and was soon joined by two more. Kuvira slowly reached up and touched her cheek, a liquid coated her fingertips. It was then she realized that the droplets were coming from her. It was an action she had forgotten she was capable of doing. 

She was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	4. Day 4: Dancing - 1, 2 Step

"This is ridiculous," Korra cried out. She collapsed to the floor and placed one of her arms over her eyes.

"You're right, it is," Kuvira commented as she dabbed the back of her neck with a towel. The Avatar growled before sitting up, nailing the metalbender with a harsh glare. Kuvira simple smirked in response which made the glare that much sharper. "For someone who is self-proclaimed 'good at everything'", Kuvira said, putting air quotes around good at everything, "you are terrible at this."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm your instructor," she said before tossing the towel across the room to where her bag laid on the ground next to a bench. "It's my job to push you." With that, she stuck her foot underneath Korra's back and pulled her leg up, causing the Avatar to roll over onto her stomach. "With that in mind, get up!"

"Maybe we should just quit while I'm behind," Korra moaned into the hardwood floor. Kuvira rolled her eyes before rubbing her glabella with the knuckle of her index finger.

"I'm sorry, but isn't your wedding to Asami in about a week?" she slowly lowered herself to the floor, stretching out her right leg.

"Yes."

"Who was the one who begged me for dance lessons?" Kuvira questioned.

"Me."

"Who was the one who agreed to get up at five in the morning?"

"Me."

" _Who_ was the one who said they would listen to every instruction I gave them, no matter what

"Me!

Kuvira exhaled sharply through her nose. Korra rolled over onto her side and looked up at the metalbender with confusion. The lighter girl reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before gently smiling. "Who will make their wife extremely happy when she surprises her with the new dance moves she learned?"

Korra blushed before sitting up. She shrugged shyly before grinning. "Me," she said with confidence.

"Exactly." Kuvira reached out and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. She half-smiled before giving her a swift punch to the arm. Korra grabbed her arm in shock before laughing. "Now, do you want to be a quitter or do you want to be a great wife?"

"Okay, I get your point," Korra admitted. Kuvira climbed to her feet, brushing her long braid over her shoulder before holding her hand out.

"Let's go twinkle toes," she said while pulling the Avatar to her feet. Korra's blush deepened as her jaw dropped.

"How do you know about _that_?"

"I did live with the Beifongs for years," Kuvira reminded her. "Now square up. If you're going to lead you can't have noodle arms." Korra nodded and stepped closer to Kuvira, placing a hand on her lower back while taking up her left hand in her palm. The metalbender placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Okay, on my count…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	5. Day 5: Forgiveness - Visitation Rights

“You have a visitor,” a guard barked out. Kuvira slowly opened her eyes before sitting up. She glanced over at him with a frown. After taking a deep breath, she licked her lips, wincing at the splits and cracks.

“You don’t need to be so formal if it’s Korra,” she muttered. “She’s visited me before.”

“It isn’t the Avatar,” he answered while walking up to her cell. He lifted a key ring in his hand before jingling them softly. Kuvira’s eyebrows rose. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to smooth out the twists and knots. It had been a few days since her last shower. While she knew primping and grooming herself was futile, she didn’t want to look too worse for the wear. “You know what to do.” 

Kuvira got up off of her bed before placing her back against the wall. The guard opened the room and motioned her forward, meeting her in the middle of the room. The metalbender instantly held her arms out, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. Dark red rings lined her wrists, still sensitive to the touch. The guard slapped handcuffs on her, smiling softly as he pressed too hard into her skin, enjoying the wince she was fighting back.

The guard gripped her by the upper arm before tugging her down the line of jail cells. She straightened her orange jumpsuit, tugging the loose fitting clothing up around her neck. She winced as the guard pulled open the door, pushing her into the brightly lit room. Rows of phones in small booths lined up from one side of the room to the other.

The metalbender took a seat at one of the booths, placing her cuffed hands onto the table in front of her. Her knee began to bounce as she anticipated the person who had decided to visit her. Aside from Avatar Korra, no one gave her as much as a glance in her two years behind bars. A trial date still hadn’t been set, and yet there she was feeling that every day was enough of a punishment for her. Every day she had to endure her thoughts, her memories, and her past regrets.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Kuvira swallowed the lump in her throat when she spotted a flash of red before the person took the seat opposite her on the other side of the glass. Kuvira reached out to pick up the phone, her hands shaking, before placing it to her ear. She nodded once before pointing to the phone on the other side of the glass. She exhaled slowly as the other phone was picked up.

“Hello, Ms. Sato.”

“It’s Asami,” she answered stiffly. “No one has ever called me that.”

“My apologies,” Kuvira answered. She shifted a bit in her seat, uncomfortable underneath the engineer’s gaze. “I’d ask why you’re here, but that’d be redundant.”

Asami stared back at her through the glass. Kuvira could see traces of exhaustion and apprehension in her face. Dark circles lined the underside of her bottom eyelids. It was still visible even underneath the concealed she had applied. Her pale skin looked more transparent than normal. Her hair even had a few strands out of place. While Kuvira had imagined perfection from the woman, from stories Korra relayed, she didn’t match up to her description, and a wave of dread washed over her with the realization that her less than perfect appearance was most likely her doing. “I have some things I’d like to say to you.”

Kuvira nodded once. “Go ahead,” she said quietly. “I can take it.”

“You know, I didn’t really want to come,” Asami announced. Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she continued to listen. “I never liked it when Korra would insist on visiting you, but I trust her and I trust her judgment.”

“That’s something we have in common,” Kuvira commented.

“Do you know that it took me three years to forgive my father for his betrayal?” Kuvira wasn’t sure why she was being told that detail. The engineer must have picked up on her chargin, because she quickly added more information. “Right when we were working on making our relationship better, you attack the city. You killed my father.”

Asami’s eyes misted over as she uttered the words out loud. Kuvira’s hands shook more violently. She dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry. It wasn’t the time or place, and it definitely wouldn’t be right to take the attention away. “I’m sor-”

“I’m not finished,” she snapped. Kuvira bit her bottom lip, wincing at the harsh words that were directed at her. “My father worked with Amon and the Equalists because he thought everyone should be on equal footing.” Her voice grew harder with each word. “He helped cause chaos and take away innocent people’s bending because he believed what he was fighting for was right. He was a monster who was only after revenge and control.”

Kuvira swallowed hard. Her breathing shook as she waited for the rest of what Asami had to say. She lifted her hazel eyes and forced herself to stare into the sharp green ones; the eyes that were filled with hatred and loss; eyes that clearly have seen a lot of destruction and cried many tears. “Which is why I decided to forgive you,” she concluded.

“What?” Kuvira whispered.

“You did have some valid points to what you were trying to do,” Asami answered. She shifted in her seat, switching the phone from one ear to the other. In the process, she reached up and dabbed at the corner of one of her eyes with a fingertip. “I believe, you just went about it for all of the wrong reasons. You were like my father. You used your deep set anguish to try and change things.”

“I can’t stand back…” Kuvira’s lower jaw started to tremble. “I can’t watch something just be tossed to the side and be left alone, like a forgotten memory.”

“Neither could my father.” Asami exhaled slowly, before propping her head up in her hand. It was if she finally decided to allow herself to feel as exhuatsed as she looked. “Kuvira, I will never forget what you did, not just to me personally but to all of the people whose lives you have made difficult.” Kuvira nodded solemnly. “However, I will forgive you.”

“Wh-why are you doing this?” Kuvira asked, her voice shaking.

“Korra visits you because she saw something in you that I couldn’t comprehend until I decided to visit,” the engineer answered softly. A few stray tears tickled down her cheeks. She let them fall instead of wiping them away. “I wasn’t planning on forgiving you today, but then I saw you sitting in here, on the opposite side of the glass. I’m forgiving you because you’re human, just like me.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because I can tell that you’re deeply sorry for what you did. You wouldn’t have given yourself up if you didn’t.” Asami smiled gently. “You wouldn’t be crying right now if you were still The Great Uniter,” 

Kuvira’s eyes widened in shock before she reached up and touched her cheeks. She was surprised to find them damp with numerous salt trails leading down to her chin. “I never came up with that title, my followers did, she admitted. “I just accepted it because it made me feel special. It made me feel that someone actually wanted me in their life.”

“Suyin did. She took you into her home and her family by the good of her heart,” Asami answered. “She is angry with you because she loves you. Korra does, which is why she decided to visit you when everyone else had their reservations.” Asami licked her lips. :”It’s why I’ll come back and visit.”

The tears intensified as Kuvira couldn’t help but smile. “You will?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.” The engineer nodded. “I don’t know if we’ll ever be friends, but you need to know that someone is waiting for you and wondering about your well being. We’ll just start slow.”

“Your time is up,” the guard said, tapping Kuvira on the shoulder. She looked up at him before nodding in confirmation. The metalbender turned back towards Asami, finding it easier to look into her green eyes.

“Asami, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Asami simply answered. “Take care,” she greeted before placing the phone back onto the hook. Kuvira placed her phone onto the wall console before standing up. The guard grabbed her by the arm, pulling her along back towards the door leading to the jail cells. Kuvira took one last glance over her shoulder, watching as Asami gave her a small wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	6. Day 6: First Love/Ambition - Kuvira Punch

Fifteen year-old Kuvira closed her eyes and moved with music, releasing control of her body. Letting it move in whichever direction it chose to move. Every movement was fluid, long and graceful. She moved high when the music reached a crescendo, and low as the somber music created to a haunting tune. As the music slowed to a stop, Kuvira lowered herself to the ground in a split, pushing her upper body forward, and stretching her arms out towards her toes, crossing them at the wrists.

"That was fantastic," a voice called out. Kuvira gasped and jumped at the noise. She got to her feet and marched over to the radio, turning the switch to the OFF position. Fifteen-year-old Baatar slowly shuffled into the dance room for the doorway. In his hands, he clutched a light green notebook.

"Thank you." Kuvira reached into her sports bag and pulled out a towel. She stared at him while dabbing at the sweat on her forehead. "I thought I was alone. What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of a meeting with my dad," he answered excitedly. Kuvira blinked as he thrust out the notebook he was holding. She had seen him hunched over it numerous times, but never looked inside it when he left it somewhere. "He is thinking of building a new dome a few miles from here and wanted my input."

"That's nice." Kuvira pulled a container of water out of her bag. She dumped a bit of the liquid onto the towel before touching it to her neck. She instantly relaxed and closed her eyes to the cooling sensation. "How long were you watching me?" she demanded.

"I just caught the end."

"Good. I don't like to be watched while I practice."

Baatar Jr picked up a chair from nearby and moved it closer to where they were standing. He unfolded it and motioned towards it with his hand, offering the seat to her. Kuvira regarded him with a raised eyebrow before taking a seat. She slowly began to peel the ribbon from around her ankles and dance shoes. "But you're a performer," he said.

"No, I'm a perfectionist," Kuvira corrected him. "I wouldn't want you to watch me make twelve mistakes…like I just did."

"You're a phenomenal dancer." His tone caused her to look up at him. "You'll get the lead in the next performance."

"I sure hope so

"You will. I know you will," he insisted.

"Thank you, Baatar," she said with a nod. She got up from her seat and tossed her dance shoes into her bag. The young boy squinted, catching the smallest traces of a smile on the girl's face before it disappeared. He stood up a little straighter before clearing this throat.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice suddenly an octave deeper. "And thank you for not calling me Baatar Jr." His face immediately flushed a dark red as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, causing the Jr part of his name to be spoken at a higher volume.

Kuvira snorted before covering her mouth with the towel she had draped over her neck. She instantly regained her composure and slipped on a pair of sandals, before lifting her sports bag from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. She gave him a curt nod before walking around him. As she passed, she punched him hard in the arm. Baatar Jr winced but gave a soft smile as she left.

While out of earshot he let out a loud groan of pain. Baatar Jr checked his watch for the time before rushing to the dining room for breakfast. He walked over to his mother, who was sitting at the head of the table, dropping a kiss onto her cheek.

"What's wrong, honey?" Suyin instantly asked when she noticed him holding his arm. "Did you get injured while working with your father?"

"No, mom." He shook his head. "Kuvira just punched me, again."

The corners of her lips twitched up into a smile. "What do you mean, again?"

"Every time I say something nice to her, she always punches me. In the exact same spot, surprisingly." Baatar Jr sighed deeply. "The more she does it, the more it hurts. It must be her dance training, she's getting really strong."

"Oh, honey, you definitely take after your father," Suyin giggled. Her son looked at her in confusion. "She likes you."

"I like her, too."

"No, Junior, I mean she's interested in you. She just doesn't know how to show it so she does it in a physical sense." Suyin ruffled his hair. "It's something the Beifong women have a problem with."

Baatar Jr nodded. He quickly took his seat at the table, opening his notebook and peering at the sketches as the kitchen help passed out plates of food. Kuvira entered the room and sat down next to him. Her hair was slicked back and had comb tracks, showing that she had recently taken a shower. The smell of her shampoo alone, sweet peas, alerted Baatar Jr of this fact. The familiar smell instantly caused him to relax in his seat. Kuvira's familiar scent always relaxed him, along with her personality and other characteristics. She was the only person who saw him as someone and not just a member of the Beifong family, nor the second Baatar.

As Kuvira lifted a forkful of food to her mouth, she jumped when she felt a strike to her left arm. She glanced over at Baatar with annoyance, which instantly faded once she spotted the soft smile on his face as he peered into his book. She rolled her eyes before pushing the forkful of food past her lips.

Baatar Jr closed his notebook, he leaned over to the side to gently place it onto the floor. While straightening, Kuvira punched him in his right arm. As he turned to look at her, he noticed for the first time, a genuine smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the reference of the title, then I will love you forever.
> 
> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


	7. Day 7: Fierce/AU - Best 25 out of 27

Korra groaned, clutching a pillow to her chest with her arms while holding a white board and black marker in her hands. She double counted the tally marks, on side for Kuvira and the other for Asami, before turning it to face the two fuming girls. They gave the darker girl their full attention, but side eyeing each other with so much venom that Korra wouldn't be surprised if one of them would keel over at any given moment.

"Okay, the score is now tied at 22 to 22," she muttered.

Kuvira glanced over at Asami with a raised eyebrow. Her jaw was set, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Best 25 out of 27?" she offered.

"You're on. What game shall we play this time?" Asami asked, tilting her chin up a bit with confidence. Her green eyes sparkled with determination and a fire that Korra had usually seen when she was on the race track.

"Crazy eights or Uno?" Kuvira held up to packs of cards. She tore the boxes open and dumped the cards onto the table, mixing them up. She tossed the boxes over her shoulder, adding them to the pile of games they had discarded. "Better yet, let's combine the two, just to make things more interesting."

"You guys, this is ridiculous," Korra exclaimed. She tossed the whiteboard and marker next to her on the couch before standing up. Placing her hands on her hips she began to pace around the two of them, occasionally shaking her head and staring at them confusion. "You've played Scrabble, Stratego, Monopoly, Life, Cataan, Blockus, Castle Panic, and Bezzerwizzer," she listed off.

"Yes, but Korra-" Asami said gently.

"Then there was Minesweeper, Hearts, timed Solitaire, timed Spider Solitaire, Backgammon, and Chess." Her voice got louder as she continued to name more games and competitions between the two of them. "Do I need to remind you about the pieces stuck in the wall?"

Kuvira and Asami shared a look before leaning to the side, looking past the dark girl's body. They winced when the spotted the checkered board lying on the ground at the opposite end of the room, with various colored bishops, knights, rooks, and a spare king, sticking out of the wall.

"Korra-" Kuvira tried.

Korra held up a hand, instantly silencing her. Asami looked at Kuvira, snickering into her palm, before Korra directed a glare in her direction. The inventor's eyes widened in shock at the harsh look she received. "You also decided that it would be a good idea to see who could find a way to make the most fizz pop out of a soda bottle without using mentos. Do you see that kitchen? I'm the one who'll have to clean that up since it's my chore for the week."

"But, Korra-"

"And let us not forget when you wanted to see who could eat the most jelly beans without throwing up. I got sick just watching the two of you." Korra placed a hand on her stomach and winced at the memory. "I mean, I like competition just as much as the next person, but it is scary when two smart people have to prove how smart they are." She collapsed back onto the couch with a huff, draping an arm over her eyes. "It was a mistake introducing my two best friends to each other."

"Normally, we get along fine," Asami said quietly. She then turned to Kuvira with a raised eyebrow. "If she didn't insist that she was smarter than me, we wouldn't be having this issue."

"I am smarter than you," Kuvira boasted. "I am the captain of the Metal Clan."

"I run my own company," she shot back.

"Not by choice."

Asami gasped, her eyes narrowing in anger. Kuvira watched in amusement, waiting for a response and was surprised to see the engineers hand being shoved into her face. "…Thumb wrestle?"

Kuvira grabbed her hand. "On your mark, get set, go!"

"Are you serious?" Korra sat up on the couch. "Two of the greatest minds in one apartment, and you're thumb wrestling?" She threw her hands up in the air. "What's next, strip poker? At least that'll use your brains for that one."

Kuvira and Asami regarded each other, their hands still locked, and their thumbs pressed against each other. "That's a great idea!" Asami confirmed. She and Kuvira shared a smile. "You get the cards; I'll go get more people." She climbed to her feet, and ran towards the front door of their apartment. The stockings she was wearing caused her to slid as she neared the door. Asami fling it open and ran out of their apartment.

"I was joking," Korra whimpered.

Kuvira looked at her with a smirk as she collected the pile of discarded cards. While shuffling them, she regarded her with a pointed look. "Would you really pass up looking at Asami in her underwear?" she asked.

Korra's cheeks turned a bright red. "Shut up and shuffle the cards, Kuvira," she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been waiting for this prompt all week! I have a headcanon that Korra, Asami, and Kuvira would be best friends in an alternate universe and while Korra and Kuvira have physical competitions, Kuvira and Asami would have mental ones, which helped me come up with this one shot. This is a Modern AU and is essentially a snippet of an upcoming Kuvirasami friendship fic I am working on. It'll essentially be slice of life, and Korrasami would eventually happen, but I didn't want to start the fic because I'm so busy with all of my other writing projects, and then I learned about Kuvira week.
> 
> I can't believe Kuvira week is over. After starting and working on my In Hiding fic, I began to love Kuvira, and found many other people who loved her as well. More Kuvira works will be coming from me soon, so i hope you'll all stick around for it. I hope you enjoyed each one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


End file.
